Odd Happenings
by XxFluffypuppyXx
Summary: Prowl is shocked one day when his son, Rhythm, invites a friend who acts, looks, sounds, and speaks just like his dead bondmate Jazz. Who is this mech and why is he so alike Jazz? See what Prowl does concerning these odd changes of events.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi there! Well I figured I'd get this up here and see how far I get with it. Ha-ha. This is just a little idea I had. Just be warned that it's gonna contain slash and fluff. So yea. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own transformers.**

* * *

The light is bright, almost blindingly so. I shutter my optics rapidly, regaining my vision. It's ht under these lights, excruciatingly so. The knowledge of what I'm here is weighing heavy on my mind. The interviewer sits down next to me and introduces himself. I shake his servo,

"It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise, so Prowl sir, are you ready to begin the interview?" I take a deep draught of air, and then nod my head.

"Alright," He tells me, reading from a teleprompter, "First we'd like you to introduce yourself and tell us what you're here to talk to us about."

"My name is Prowl. I'm here to answer any questions about myself or my deceased bonded, Jazz." I hold back a grimace at the reminder that my beautiful Jazz is no longer with me. The mech smiles at me and continues.

"Yes it's been what, 13 years since that terrible day?"

"Eighteen actually, our son, Rhythm, is 25 now."

"Oh." He chuckles. "My apologies, you must be ready to get back out there then." He smiles one of those smiles, the kind where you can tell the bot means no good.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh you know, ready to get back on the market." My optics widen with understanding and shock. But the shock doesn't last long. It morphs into a blinding fury and I react before I can stop myself. Standing up as straight as I can and flaring my doorwings I shout,

"Of course not! How could you ask such a thing? Me? Forget about Jazz and throw myself into the arms of another?" I scoff at that thought. "I would never do that! Jazz…Jazz was my most precious thing, my world! To me the sun set and rose with him. I could never replace him." I'm blinking back tears now. Overcome with the emotions that only Jazz can inflict in me. Dipping my head down I use the shadows to hide my face and my tears before I softly say, "I had a sparkling with that mech, I bonded to that mech. I would have given up my life for him, how cold I entertain the thought of sharing myself with another, when I could never give them as much love as I do for him? My spark will always be his, so it would be pointless for me to pursue another."

Calming myself I sit back down and wipe my tears from my face. I sigh and glance up at the young bot. He just stares at me open mouthed, obviously unable to understand the extent of my feelings for my departed bondmate. A soft smile graces my faceplates and I can't help but chuckle, "You're too young to understand what I'm talking about. We live for a vast amount of years much longer than beings from any other planet. That gives us and infinite amount of time to learn things. Even though we take for granted the time given to us. But let me tell you this, if I've learned anything all the years, it's that if you can love then you can never be beaten."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that love is something that can never be taken away from you. You can lose those you love but your love for them and their love for you will never fade." The young mech exhales a long drought of air and collapses back into his seat. A look of understanding crosses his face and he looks at me in awe. I sigh then look at the picture of Jazz they have presented on the wall behind me.

"He may be gone but I can still feel his love for me pulsing in my spark." I place a servo over said spark and sigh emptily. It always hurts me to speak of Jazz, though I tell our son all about him constantly.

"You're an amazing mech sir." I look back to the young bot.

"Thank you but I'm sure that isn't true. I just think about things more than others."

That's when my son decides to turn off the TV, ending the interview and breaking me out of my reverie. He's laughing hard, hard headed as he is didn't learn a thing from that interview. A trait he gained from his mother. He finally tones his laughing down to small giggles and says, "I can't believe you said that on national television! Ha-ha! You're such a sap dad."

"Are you insinuating that my love for your mother is not as strong as I claim it to be? Or are you insulting the fact that I love your mother so much that even eighteen years after his death I am not willing to find a new partner? Which, by the way, I will _never _be willing to do.

"Nah it's not that dad. It's just now-a-days bots don't really care about all that lovey-dovey junk. When bots watch interviews like that they want juicy secrets, weird habits, ya know interesting stuff like that. No bot cares about how much you love two loved each other. That's all I'm sayin." I can't help but be reminded of how a like he is to Jazz. Of course it isn't surprising, after all Jazz did carry him. He was always closer to our son than me. I shake my head and chuckle.

"You sound just like your mother. I remember this one interview we had a few years before we got bonded. The interviewer had asked me if I really did love Jazz and if so, then how much and why. So I told him. After words Jazz came up to me and said _"Aww prowler, ya don'_ _need ta do that no more."_ When I asked him why he said, _"Cuz bots like it betta when ya say, 'cuz he's real kinky in the berth' or sumthin like that. They don' like that lovey-dovey stuff. Ah know ya love me Prowler but mah fans don' care about it."_ I was shocked and appalled by the fact that he didn't want me to tell bots how much I loved him. But still I kept quiet about them from then on." I glance up at him. Only to find that he's not even in the room anymore. I look around for him and find him messing around in the kitchen. "You didn't listen to my story." I tell him, more than a little bit hurt.

"Dad you've told me that story like two hundred times. I don't think I needed to hear it another time." He opens a cabinet and pulls out a cube of high grade, which I take from him and pour out the window.

"Well even if I have told you several times before, you should've listened. It's not polite to leave when someone is talking." I laugh at his reaction to my confiscating his choice of drink.

"Dad! Why'd you do that? I was gonna drink it!" Again he reminds me of Jazz. I smile and pat his cheek.

"Because son, just because." He scowls at me and grabs a cube of regular grade energon. He then heads back to the living room. I follow him and watch amused as his flops down on the couch and turns our TV back on, quickly switching a music channel.

"Yea well please don' do that when Zesty gets here. Ok." I laugh and sit back down in my chair, faining sincerity I reply,

"Of course son, when your interest of the week gets here I'll be sure to hold my tongue." He shoots me a glare and snorts. I laugh again and lean back in my chair. Just taking in the comforting and relaxing feeling I get whenever my son is around. I look at my son and take in his appearance. His jaw is firmly set like mine, his lips are full and plump like his mothers, his nose is sharp and not too long or short, he optics are big and oval shaped, their sapphire blue complementing the navy and silver coloring of his face. His face is heart shaped and his helm is adorned with black horns, something from Jazz. He's as tall as me and not burdened with accursed doorwings. His chest is nicely rounded, but has clear plates, something that I've tried to get him to get rid of only to be ignored. Navy blue and silver grace his frame, where the blue came from I have no idea but it looks nice on him. All in all it's clear who his parents are, what with the similarities to our frames.

Again my thoughts are interrupted. This time by the door chiming, alerting us to the arrival of Rhythms latest "lover". He jumps up and rushes to the door exclaiming wildly, "Zesty ya here! Finally, I was startin' to wonder if you'd ever show up!" He must have embraced the bot or something because quiet giggles reach my audios.

"Of course I'm here Rhythm, why would I pass up free food?" They laugh then and I stop mid-way through the process of getting out of my chair. I can't help it, that voice it's just too familiar. I know I've heard it somewhere before.

"C'mon in, dad's in the living room." I hear their footsteps and Rhythm introducing us but they don't register. I'm too focused on figuring our where I've heard that voice before. "Uh ya ok Dad?" My son asks me, waving a servo in front of my optics, snapping me out of my trance. I stand up and reply,

"Yes, yes I'm fine. Just got lost in thought. Uh, would you mind introducing us again son?" He shakes his head at me and points to somewhere behind me. I turn around as he once again introduces us.

"Dad this is Zesty, Zesty this is Dad."

"Well actually my name is Prowl, I'd prefer it if you'd call me that."

"Of course sir. My name's Brio, but you can call me Zesty if you'd like. Every other bot does." He reaches out a servo to shake my hand and I choose that moment to look at him. I stare in shocked silence unable to move, think, or speak as I lay optics on him.

"Dad? Ain't ya gonna shake his hand? Thought you like'd bein polite." Rhythm's words go in one audio and out the other. They never register to me in my shocked state, but they break me out of it enough that I can get out,

"N…no, it…it can't be. It just can't be. He's…you're…you're dead." I take a step back, trying to get some distance between me and that small mech. I start to shake my head in denial and start to feel the beginning of a crash. "It's impossible I…I….I saw you that day wi…with energon streaking your frame and…and a hole in your chest. You can't be here, alive. You just can't be."

"Dad what are you talking about?"

"Rhythm I think he's having some sort of break down, maybe we should take him to a medic."

"No, no he's fine." I let out a small hysterical laugh and stiffen up, preparing for the inevitable crash that is quickly taking over my systems. Right before my systems full crash and I enter stasis I manage to force out,

"You just can't be here Jazz."

* * *

**AN: Ok so review please! If you have any questions just ask me. I'll be more than happy to answer. :) I'm sorry if Prowl is a bit out of character this is my first time writing about him. I hope you all like it so far! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: HI! First I'd like to say HAPPY LATE THANKSGIVING! X3 Yes I know, I'm insane, but aren't we all? Ha-ha. Anyways! I'd like to thank WolvesFire77 for her crazy profile which for some reason inspired me to write more on this story. So thanks! :D Enjoy chapter two you guys!**

**Disclaimer: TT^TT As much as it kills me to say this…I don't own transformers.**

* * *

'ARE YOU INSANE RHYTHM?' I wake up to the lovely sound of Ratchet's yelling. My helm is pounding furiously with a processor ache. I try to open my optics but the harsh lighting of the med-bay forces me to shutter them and groan in pain.

"Ah! You're awake!" That melodic voice sounds. I open one optic to look at the mech and chuckle.

"Yes, he didn't kill me, completely any way." I reach out to grab him. When I make contact I quickly pull him to me. _'Thank Primus it was only a dream. Jazz never left me.' _I smile contentedly and kiss his helm. I am finally able to open both optics. As soon as I do my gaze falls upon his lovely frame and perfect face. I place one servo on his cheek and pull him towards me.

"Uh…What do you think you're doing Prowl?" I ignore Ratchet in favor of placing a small chaste kiss upon Jazz's lips. A kiss that quickly morphs into something more wild and passionate. At least on my part it does. For some Primus forsaken reason my beloved bondmate does not respond to my actions. He tenses up and holds his arms to his sides, like one would if someone they held as a friend had suddenly kissed them. I quickly pull back and flash him a confused/worried look. When Ratchet materializes between us and hits me with his wrench.

"Damn it Prowl! You crazy slagger. You just don't go around randomly kissing bots! It isn't polite." He looks at the mech and apologizes for my "uncouth" and "highly irresponsible" actions. I rub the spot that had received the full brunt of Ratchets attack and ask,

"But he's my bondmate, how can kissing him be impolite?" Ratchet throws me a worried glance and turns away. Rhythm chooses that moment to speak up.

"Dad, how in the _**pit**_ can he be your bondmate? Zesty is like two years younger than me. Plus, he's _**my**_ lover. You being bonded to him would be…more than a little freaky." I look at my son, then at Ratchet, then at the small mech, then at my son, and so on and so forth. Until Ratchet steps up to me, placing a servo on my shoulder, and says,

"Prowl, you know Jazz is deactivated? Right? He died several years ago. Don't you remember? I mean you were there when he died, you _**watched **_him die. I didn't think you'd forget that. Considering how special he was to you." I stare at Ratchet in shock and realize that I wasn't dreaming. Jazz really had died and I had just kissed some strange bot. I place a servo over my mouth and stare at the floor in shocked silence. I shake my head in denial and point at the little mech with the oh so familiar frame.

"He _**can't **_be dead. He's standing right there! How can you not see him? Jazz is right _**next**_ to you!" I grasp Ratchet by his front and pull his face close to mine. "I'm not going crazy, forgetting anything, or whatever else you can come up with. Jazz isn't dead and I know this because I can see him plain as day standing right across from me." Ratchet forces me to let go of him and sighs in what I can only describe as spark deep sadness. He looks at me with pity shining in his optics. I growl and stand up, slamming a fist on the berth. I won't, no can't believe that my precious Jazz is dead when he's standing in a room with me. I feel a servo lightly touch one of my doorwings and look over to see that beautiful mech gazing at me with misty optics.

"I'm sorry sir," He says softly, "But I'm not your bondmate. I really am seeing your son. I'm not Jazz, I'm so sorry." A few tears fall out of his big, gorgeous sky blue optics and streak down his cheeks. A small, pained keen escapes my vocalizer and I beat on the medical berth a few times before feeling all my strength just disappear. Sighing dejectedly I turn to face Ratchet. Who looks at me sadly and pats my shoulder.

"I promise you this mech isn't Jazz. He just looks, acts, and sounds like him. But his spark signature is opposite Jazz's and is even a completely different color. It isn't half as bright, or as intricate as Jazz's spark was."

"Hey!" Rhythm exclaims. "Don't talk about his spark with a bot he isn't…intimate with. It's not nice or polite! And his spark is beautiful!" Angrily my son grabs the mech, Zesty…uh…Brio, and drags him out of the med-bay. Ratchet chuckles at my son's childish antics while I practically gush, silently and unnoticeably, about the small blush that had covered Brio's faceplates. But nothing goes unnoticed by Ratchet and he hits me with his wrench again.

"Now don't you go falling in love with that little mech. As odd as it is he's with your son and they're _**happy**_. So watch your emotions." He waves the wrench at me in what is supposed to be a menacingly way. But when you've seen him like that more times than you can remember it tends to lose its effect. I just nod my head and smile innocently at him.

"I would never dream of falling in love with one of my son's lovers Ratchet. No matter how close to being Jazz they might be." I say in all seriousness. Ratchet shoots me a disbelieving look before waving his servo dismissingly and ushering me out the doors of the med-bay.

"Just make sure you keep your servos to yourself Prowl. But if you do pursue the mech, make sure you don't get caught." Before I can reply with a snappy comeback about how inappropriate that would be he closes and locks the doors. I sigh in amusement and head towards my home. I am passing Optimus' and Bumble Bee's home when I am tackled by a red and yellow blur.

"Uncle Prowl you came to visit!" The hyper active sparkling shouts from atop my chest. I chuckle and pet his helm.

"Hello to you as well, Firecracker. What are you doing outside all alone?" His little faceplates scrunch up in concentration before he proudly says.

"Papa isn't here and Momma said I'm old enough to play outside by myself!" I nod my head in understanding and stand up, holding the youngling to my chest to keep him from falling. _'Only Bumble Bee.' _I think amused. Firecracker is going on about something or other. It's just banter that _**all **_sparklings do. Random subjects, I think they just talk to hear themselves speak sometimes. But then again that would make sense, after all sparklings do like noise. I nod my head or make a sound to show him that I'm listening while I carry him back inside his house and to his mother. Honestly, a sparkling his age needs to be supervised at all times. Just think of the trouble he could get into!

I knock on the door and wait patiently for my small yellow friend to answer it. When he finally does I hand him his sparkling and say, "You really shouldn't leave him alone like that. Think of what Optimus would say if he found out you've been letting his son attack random bots without warning." I give him a teasing look to show him I'm not serious and he hits me lightly with a spoon he is hold.

"Prowl it was Optimus' idea to let him play alone outside. After all Fire is seven. Your son was walking around town alone way before then." I blanch at his unexpected come back and fumble with a reply.

"Yes well um…that was only because…because…" finally remembering how to speak I quickly tell him, "That is only because Jazz would distract me whenever Rhythm wanted to do something like that and I could never _**stop**_ him." Bumble Bee smirks at me.

"Yes, Jazz "distracted" you quite a lot didn't he?" He asks me sarcastically.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh please Prowl! You two are the only bots I know who have interfaced almost every day since the sparking of your sparkling!" He laughs and continues. "Jazz always bragged about your wild escapades." He snickers at me as I blush and stammer at that information. Unable to say anything I just wave good bye and quickly leave.

"I never knew Jazz gossiped about our interfacing habits!" I exclaim to myself. I had honestly never thought about that. I tended to keep our private life just that, private. But apparently Jazz didn't. I sigh and look up at the sky. Interfacing would have to be something I miss about being bonded to Jazz. With him it was never the same thing. Of course nothing ever was with him. Actually interfacing is something I miss since losing Jazz. Yes I am one of those bots that won't even sleep with another. I belong solely to Jazz, even if I did slip up earlier and kiss that younger bot, uh…Brio. What luscious lips he had too, they were soft and plump, they felt exquisite against mine. _'I wonder where else they would feel…' _I cut my thoughts off there. I will not think about a bot my son is seeing like that. It would just be wrong on so many levels!

I choose not to think after that. I just hurry my way back to my home and rush inside, welcoming the quiet resounding throughout it. Wait a minute, quiet? I glance around and find that no one but me is in my house. _'Rhythm must have gone home with Brio.'_ I shrug and head to my room. I could use a nice long recharge. All the stuff that has happened recently had really worn me out. So I lay myself down on my berth and almost instantly enter recharge. My processor filled with dreams of Jazz.

* * *

**AN: So it's like 3:18 here and I'm bout ready to pass out. I hope you all enjoyed chapter two and don't forget to review please! Remember, constructive criticism is welcomed! Anyways, review please and good night! Ha-ha.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi hi! XD So here's chapter three! I found out I write better the later at night it is! Weird huh? Well anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :p **

**Disclaimer: Yea you guys know the routine. I don't own the transformers yada yada yada.**

* * *

I woke up the next day to a rhythmic pounding on the door to my small two room apartment. At first I don't do anything, just roll over and hope that the bot will get discouraged and go away. But when the pounding gets louder and more frantic I throw the sheets off me and stand up. Grumbling I walk to the door and open it. While haphazardly dodging one of Starscream's servos I ask sarcastically,

"To whom do I owe the wonderful pleasure of having my insane brother-in-law visit me this lovely morning?" He glares at me and forces his way into my home.

"Megatron kicked me out and I need a place to stay." He tells me as he sits down on the couch. I close the door then walk over and join him.

"What for this time?" He sighs exasperatedly and cringes.

"It's an uh…a long and…very confusing story. You wouldn't be interested in it." He looks away from me and I can tell that whatever it is it's causing him distress. So I place a servo on his shoulder and make him look at me.

"Starscream, you need to get it off your chest. You know that if you don't talk about it'll just make you impossible to live with." He shoots me an annoyed look. I smile back at him reassuringly. He places a servo over mine and sighs.

"Well…Megatron overheard a conversation Skyfire and I were having. Let's just say it didn't go over well and leave it at that ok?" I roll my optics, of course he'd try to get out of telling me about what's bothering him. I flash him a look and he squirms in his seat.

"You need to talk about it. What were you and Skyfire discussing?"

"Something that we did in the lab. We didn't mean for it to get so out of control though! It was only supposed to be a onetime thing, but something happened and it just…it just kinda spiraled." He looks at his lap, ashamed. My optics widen in shock.

"Starscream, you and…you and Skyfire didn't…you didn't…" I was cut off by a loud, annoying ringing. I groan and answer my com. "Yes what is it?"

"Dad?" Rhythm's voice sounds to me from across the connection.

"Son, I'm very busy right now and I…" Again I am cut off, my face scrunches up in annoyance and I huff.

"Dad listen I'm at the jail and I need you to come bail me out." I gasp in surprise and stand up.

"THE JAIL? Why the frag are you in jail?" I yell. My son in jail? I thought I'd taught him better than that.

"Eh heh…well you see…a bunch of the guys talked me into doing this street racing thing and well…we kinda got caught. Now I need ya ta come bail me out, I got a date in like ten minutes." I pinch the bridge of my nose and try to fight off an oncoming processor ache.

"You were street racing, got caught and thrown in jail, and expect me to come bail you out…just because you have at date?"

"Yea pretty much." I scoff and look at Starscream who smirks back. As if I'd bail him out for that. The punk deserves to spend the night in jail.

"No, now unless you have a real reason for me to come bail you out I'm going to go."

"What? Dad you can't just leave me in here! I'm your son; you're supposed to come bail me out!" He tells me after stuttering and tripping over words in surprise.

"Actually it's because I'm your father that I'm not coming to bail you out, you need to learn from your mistakes son. Otherwise you'll never make it in the real world." I go to end the call when he says.

"Ok, if you're not going to bail me out then at least visit Zesty and tell him I can't make it to our date tonight. Actually you could keep him company, he has issues with being a lone for too long." I sigh and roll my optics, earning a snicker from the now highly amused seeker on my couch.

"Alright, but I won't do this again, ever."

"Thanks so much dad!" He exclaims before ending the call. I groan and head towards the door. I hear Starscream whish me happy trails then laugh manically at his "hilarious joke." I just roll my optics for the eleventh time and walk out the door. Calling up the address Rhythm gave me I start my trek across town. _'Why is it that this mech has to live so far away? I should've made Starscream come with me. But at least I'll get to have a gorgeous mech as a guest tonight after this.' _I stop in my tracks and make a disgusted face at my thoughts. How could I think like that? I grab the sides of my helm in distress. I'm turning into an old pervert!

I take a moment or two to get over my freak out then start to walk again. After about an hour or so I finally reach my destination. I knock on the door and am greeted with the half armored form of my son's lover.

"Rhythm you're finally back I…" We start at one another for several moments before he jumps back and shouts, "Oh dear Primus! I am so very sorry! I had no idea that you were the one standing on the other side of the door." I smile in amusement at his embarrassed actions and at the blush spreading across his cheeks, this mech really is adorable.

"It's fine, I probably should've contacted you before I came over. This is my fault." _'Though I'd have to say I'm not going to complain about the welcome.' _I smile lewdly then groan dismally at my thoughts. Honestly I need to stop that. He shuts the door and I hear rustling before the door opens again and his fully armored frame comes into view.

"Please come in!" He says while trying to hide his blush. I smile more and step over the threshold. Once inside I stop and admire my surroundings. His home is littered with magazines, CD's, video files, and all sorts of paraphernalia. It's organized chaos at its finest. I can't help but smile longingly at the memories this brings up.

"Reminds me of what my home used to look like, before Jazz died." I laugh and glance at him. He's got a tray of what appears to be energon treats in his servos and is looking at me in surprise.

"Oh? I'm sure it wasn't this messy, judging from how clean your home is now I'm sure you organized it a little." I walk up to him and study the treats, after making sure they're edible (you can never be to sure! XP) I take one and try it.

"These are delicious, and actually it was worse than this. When you live with Jazz you never have time to do more than refuel and recharge." He flashes me a dazzling smile and sets the tray down, whipping his hands off he tries to clear a space for me to sit down at.

"Thank you that means a lot. Rhythm never likes my cooking, he's always telling me it needs something or that I could do better." He smiles sadly at the tray of treats and I pat him on the back.

"My son can be an idiot at times, but those really are very good. They're the best treats I've ever tasted." I tell him in all honesty, I've really never tasted anything like them. They're like taking a little bite of heaven, they just melt in your mouth. He smiles at me again and sits down, motioning me to sit down as well. I do as instructed and we sit in a comfortable silence. Until he speaks up and asks,

"Um…what was it that you came here for? Because if you're looking for Rhythm he said he was going out with his friends and wouldn't be home for some time."

"Actually Rhythm sent me here."

"Oh he did? What for?"

"He got himself thrown in jail, don't ask me how, and asked me to come check on you. I'm very sorry my son's stupidity caused him to be unable to come to your date." He looks at me confused and I assume it's the fact that my son is in jail that he is confused about. So I start to tell him about how Rhythm came to be in jail when he tells me.

"What date? Rhythm told me he was going out for a while and that he'd be back when he gets back. He never said anything about taking me on a date." At those words I facepalm. I can't believe it, either my son had lied to me, or he had the ball bearings to admit that he was cheating on this sweet little mech to me. Brio looks at me in concern and I smile at him reassuringly.

"He must have wanted to surprise you then." He perks up at that, and then sulks after realizing that a romantic date probably won't happen with Rhythm in jail. Being disturbed by his sulking I offer to take him somewhere, but he refuses saying that it'd be too much like cheating. I smile and pat his shoulder. "Don't worry son, I'm sure he'll take you on an extravagant date when he gets out." He smiles up at.

"Yea probably." I check the time and blanch at how late it's gotten. After saying a quick good bye I rush home. It's very nearly midnight and I have work tomorrow! Once inside my own apartment I sigh in relief.

"What are you so happy about? Ya didn't screw the bot or anything did ya?" I give Starscream a blank look and push my way past him.

"If you must know it was very awkward and I'm grateful to have gotten away. I also learned something while there." He smirks at me and crosses his arms across his chest.

"Oh and what's that? Ya find out the kid gives good head or something?" I look at him blankly again and he throws his servos up. "I was kidding." I snort and continue with my story.

"I found out that Rhythm is cheating on Brio." I grab me a cube of energon and sit down in my chair. Starscream make's himself comfortable and then replies,

"Yea and? It's not like bots don't cheat. Megatron cheated on me with that femme that one time. Do you see me getting all upset over it?"

"Yes but you're an idiot for taking him back, I don't know how many times I've told you that. Anyways, my point is, that I raised him better than that. I mean I don't know where he got the idea that it was good to cheat on a bot then not tell them. They deserve to know! It couldn't have been me because I'd never cheat on my lover and if Jazz had ever cheated he'd have told the bot." I look over at Starscream who is looking at me guiltily. "What?" He seems to snap out of something and smiles at me.

"Nothing! You're absolutely correct! One hundred percent! Because you don't cheat and Jazz would've told you if he'd have cheated on you! You're so correct that even if you weren't correct you'd still be correct! Ehehehe…" He looks away and rubs the back of his helm. I raise an optic ridge and sit forward in my chair.

"Um…are you alright Starscream?" He pops up and shouts,

"Of course I'm alright? Why wouldn't I be alright? I mean it's not like I know some terrible secret or anything! A ha-ha-ha! Oh! If you'll excuses me I think I'll go recharge now!" After that he runs to the extra room and locks the door. I stare at the door in confusion for a moment before writing it off as Starscream just being Starscream. I finish my energon then take Starscream's initiative and head to my room to get some recharge.

* * *

**AN: Yay I'm done! XP With this chapter anyways…Any who! Remember that I love reviews and I love all the wonderful ppl that read this! You guys rock! So review cuz I love hearing what you guys think about this. Ha-ha! :D Or if any one has some constructive criticism that's welcome too. Anyways, thanks for reading this and I'll try to get chapter four to you soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I am ssssoooooo sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been really busy. But it snowed here and school for tomorrow had been canceled so I can finally update! :3 . Yea so…enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Transformers ain't mine, I just own the plot to this story.**

'_**words'**_** - This is thoughts.**

* * *

I'm awoken by a loud screeching emanating from my living room. Groaning I go see what my bother-in-law is fussing over. What I find is Starscream completely unarmored and standing in front of Skyfire.

"Uh…what are you two doing?" I squeak out, highly uncomfortable with the situation.

"It's not what you think Prowl." Starscream tells me. I look at Skyfire and he's nodding in agreement. But I notice the way Skyfire's optics are glazed and how his fans are blaring. How can they show so many signs of arousal and then lie about the affair?

"Starscream you know how I feel about bot's who cheat on their lovers. Please leave my home if…" Starscream grabs my chevron and brings me down to his optic level.

"We are not having an affair. We've tried being lovers, remember? We decided a long time ago we weren't meant for each other. Plus I have Megatron now, I love him and would never do something like that." He huffs and crosses his arm across his cockpit.

"And I would never betray Wheeljack's trust in me. I still love Starscream very much, but it's nothing compared to my love for Wheeljack." He looks softly at Starscream and caresses one of his wings. "We're friends, nothing more." They look at me, I sigh and run a servo over my faceplate in exasperation.

"Honestly you two, if the press knew this was how you look when together they'd make a scandal out of you." I give them a small smile. Starscream scoffs and sits down on the couch beside Skyfire and takes the big mechs servo in his.

"It wouldn't really matter now." He states softly. A far away look enters his optics. He laughs brokenly and lays his head on Skyfire's shoulder, tears begin streaming down his face. The large shuttle wraps his arm around Starscream in an attempt to comfort him. "It's not even been a week and rumors are already flying around that Megatron has been with his little femme. No doubt they're all true." He sobs and hides his face in Skyfire's side. "I wouldn't care what they did to me, because nothings worse than this."

"You knew he was like this, what made you think getting bonded would change him?" Skyfire asks. Starscream looks up at him brokenly and flashes me an envious look.

"I thought he'd change, just like Jazz did. But I guess I was wrong. Maybe I should've rethought my decision when Jazz…" He shakes his head and laughs. "Never mind." He looks up at me with soft, sad optics and asks, "Don't you have to go to work?" I start at this question and check my chrono, sure enough it was time for me to head to work, actually it was several minutes passed.

"Frag! I'm going to be late! Why didn't you say anything earlier?" I shouts as I rush out my door and down the hall. "Frag, frag, frag, frag, frag!" I rush outside the apartment complex and transform as soon as I hit the road, speeding my way to the station.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**Starscream's point of View**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I watch as Prowl dashes out of the room in a frenzy. Skyfire is snickering at him and I slap his thigh for it. He, in turn, picks me up and throws me to the floor. I glare up at him and he smiles back, laughter gleaming in his optics. I crawl to him and place my helm in his lap, I really need the comfort right now.

"I really should be going Starscream, Wheeljack has a scan today and I promised him that I'd be there." Skyfire tells me while pushing me off him. I clench my servos in to fists and glare at him.

"To the pit with Wheeljack!" I shout angrily, finally snapping from the pain my bondmate has put me through. "I thought I was more important than him! I thought you loved me! FRAGGER!" I slap him then run out of the apartment, tears streaking down my faceplate. I keep running until my legs can't take anymore and I collapse. I look at my surroundings and find that I am right outside the building where Megatron works. A femme that was walking by notices me and asks,

"Sir are you alright…oh…you're Lord Megatron's bondmate aren't you." She looks at me pitifully. Almost like I'm some sparkling that has lost it's parent's. Her look sickens me and I get up purposefully ignoring her. I start to walk off when she appears in front of me, her tiny white servos pressed to my cockpit.

"What?" I snap. Wrenching her hands off me. She places them at her sides and looks pu at me sadly.

"You should no that Lord Megatron is in his office write now…with his lover." She looks down at the ground shamefully. Like she'd been carrying around so terrible secret and has just now announced it to the whole of Cybertron. I scoff and push her out of my way.

"I don't care. In fact would you mind telling Megatron that I am taking Estrella and the twins and never coming back, Please?" I glance at her and she nods.

"Certainly sir, but what about your bond? I mean it can't be broken, not with out killing you both anyways." I chuckle and turn to fully look at her. I point to my spark and say,

"Bonds can always be blocked, and if they stay that way for long enough they will eventually fade away. Of course it's not like you would know that, after all you're only a child. But that's trivial to the matter at hand. Megatron obviously doesn't care for me as much as he said, so there is no point in me continuing to be bonded to him. So I am going to block our bond, take the sparklings, and move to Vos. That way he won't be able to come sway me into taking him back." The femme looks at me in horror. She takes a step back, hesitates, the runs into the building screaming for help. I smirk in the direction she ran before transforming and flying off. I feel that I need to speak to somebot about something that has been weighing heavily on my processors for some time and I know just who to go to.

It takes me a few hours but I finally reach the quaint little neighbor hood where Prime chose to raise his family. I smile slightly at all the sparklings running around, playing and laughing. I let out a soft sob as I pass two parents playing with their sparklings. I had wanted a life like that so bad, to have a bondmate that truly loved me and wanted to spend every moment with me, even play with our sparklings together. I sigh and continue on. When I finally reach Prime's home I step onto the yard cautiously. I really don't want to be tackled by their overactive sparkling. He may be cute but he has an unhealthy fascination with my wings that just freaks me out. Finding no sparkling I quickly walk to the door and knock on it. There is some shouting followed by rustling and an upset Bumble Bee answering the door.

"Oh Starscream, why are you here?" He asks me. I smile down at him and reply,

"I just need to speak with Prime is all. But if this is a bad time I can always come back." He shakes his head and yells for his son.

"No, it's fine. I was just about to take Firecracker to the park. So you came at a perfect time." He tells me before taking his hyperactive sparkling by the servo and dragging him out of the house, yelling at Prime that he'll be back later and to not wait up for him. I watch them leave before walking inside. I close the door behind me and look around for Prime. The walls of their home are covered in family photos. I stop to look at a particular one of Prime, Bumble Bee, myself, Megatron, Prowl, and Jazz. I chuckle remembering the day it was taken. In the picture Bumble Bee and I are sitting on top of a bound Jazz while Prime and Megatron hold Prowl back from tearing us apart. I run my servo over Megatron's image as a single thought runs through my processor. _'He loved me then.' _I place my servo back at my side and continue on in my search for Prime. When I finally find him he is sitting in their berthroom drinking a cube of high grade and glaring at the wall.

"I thought you weren't coming back." He says angrily. I cant my head to the left in confusion and walk up to him. I place a servo on his shoulder causing him to look at me. He gasps and a servo flies to the bottom half of his face, covering it. I chuckle and remove the servo.

"Don't hide it. You're quite handsome Prime. Now why are you sulking in here?" I asks as I sit down beside him. He just continues to glare at the wall, thought his glare isn't as filled with anger as it was a moment ago. He sighs and takes a drink of his high grade.

"Bumble Bee and I just had a fight is all, nothing to concern yourself with." He turns to me. "Why are you here?" I smile and look at the floor nervously. This particular question had been nagging at me since before Jazz had died. I begin to chew on my bottom lip and look up at Prime.

"Do you think we should tell him?" He jerks back in surprise, obviously not expecting that. His cube of high grade is abandoned on the floor as he grabs me by the shoulders.

"Are you serious? Now you want to do this? NOW? I've been trying to get you to tell him for ages and now you decide to break the news?" He shouts, I tremble and look away from him.

"Yes."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**Prowl's point of View***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The moment I walk through the doors to the building I am greeted by my lieutenant. He hands me some data pads, I sign a few things, and we make idle conversation all the way to my office. Once inside I rush to my chair and collapse into it.

"Rough night?" He asks in that rough baritone of his. A shiver travels down my spine and I chuckle.

"Not really, but this morning could've gone better." He smiles at me and plops down in the chair placed directly in front of me. He leans back in the chair, crossing his legs, placing a servo on his left hip and leans his helm on a clenched servo. His blue armor glistens in the light and is only enhanced by the dark, contrasting black of his chest, servos, and bootplates. He lets out a deep chuckle and another shiver runs down my spine. My spark may belong to Jazz but I'm still a mech and I am not blind to the rather attractive mech sitting across from me.

"What was so bad about it? Did you have a one night stand and wake up this morning to find half your apartment missing? Cuz if so I know just how ya feel. Same thing happened to me last week." I raise and optical ridge and shoot him a confused look.

"No Starscream is staying at my apartment and we had a little discussion this morning. Also, aren't you bonded?" He looks back at me equally confused.

"Why is Starscream staying at your apartment? No I'm not bonded, I just told you that so you wouldn't get on my case about me having that prostitute at my house that night you came over." I look at him disbelievingly and he smiles back. I groan and lean back in my chair. Oh how this mech reminds me over Jazz. Speaking of Jazz.

"Do you have any knowledge of a young mech named Brio?"

"Hmm…I don't believe so…why?"

"It's just that my son is dating this young mech named Brio but…" I trail off, getting lost in my thoughts. He leans forward in the chair and asks.

"But what?"

"It's just that he has and uncanny likeness to Jazz. I mean everything about him is the same. It's almost as if he's Jazz's clone of something." At those words he bursts into laughter. I scowl and shout. "This isn't funny! I'm telling you the truth!"

"Oh that's rich! Aha-ha-ha! A clone of Jazz! That's good sir, I didn't think you had a sense of humor!" I sit patiently in my chair for him to quiet down. When he's finally done laughing I look at him, my faceplate totally emotionless and order.

"I'm not joking, this mech interests me and I want you to go look up everything about him that you can. That's an order." A look of surprise crosses his face before he stands up, salutes, and rushes out of my office. I lean back in my chair and rub my optics. "How could this day get any worse?" As soon as those words leave my mouth my door opens to a very drunk, very pissed off Rhythm and an equally scared Brio. _'Frag'_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***Starscream's point of View***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Prime sighs and releases me. "It would be the best thing to do. After all he deserves to know. But what made you decide to tell him now?" He asks. I look at him then at a picture of him and Bumble Bee. I pick the picture up and trace the edges of it's frame.

"For the same reasons you decided to finally asks Bumble Bee to bond with you, despite the fact that you know how he feels about it." He stutters and looks at me, surprised. I chuckle and place the picture back in it's place.

"How did you…?"

"Why else would he have been so upset? He's terrified of the thought of bonding and only something like being asked to bond would have made him that upset. Also because I figured your anger must be because he turned you down. He probably said something harsh and absolutely true about you in his anger that made you so upset."

"He told me that I should know how he feels about bonding and that if I didn't respect his feelings then he was going to leave and never return. Then I said that if he truly loved me then he would be willing to face his fears for me. He replied by asking me why he would ever want to bond with a workaholic who would rather spend time at the office than with his family." Prime looks at the picture I had just had and sighs sadly. I pat his shoulder. He smiles down at me.

"Don't worry Prime. I'm sure everything will work out. Bumble Bee loves you too much to leave you and you wouldn't let him even if he did." He sits p and a determined look enters his optics.

"You're right! I'm not going to sit here and sulk, I'm going to trust in Bee's love for me. And if he does leave I'll just go after him!" I smile at him and laugh.

"See, all better now. Anyways back to what I was saying, should we tell him or not?" Prime looks at me and pouts. Before rubbing his chin in thought.

"Well seeing as how he deserves to know and that fact that we owe it to him to tell him the truth I'm going to have to say yes."

"So later tonight then?"

"Yes, later tonight." I stand up and pat his helm.

"Then I'll se you later Prime, I've got to go get my sparklings and take them to TC and Warp's place." He waves good bye as I leave the room. My thought are clouded and worried. Not only about Megatron's reaction to me taking his sparklings from him but also to what it is I'm going to have to do later on. _'Just how in the pit am I going to tell Prowl that Jazz cheated on him?'_

* * *

**AN: Ok so I'm going to have to end it here. It's almost 3 a.m. and I'm seriously tired. I hope you all like it and I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow. Again I'm SSSSOOOOOOO SORRY for taking so long to post this. I hope you all can forgive me. *gets on knees and begs* Please! Lol. Anyways reviews, constructive criticism and questions are all welcomed! XD Goodnight everybody!**

**Also…any suggestions for a name of the mech Jazz cheated on Prowl with? Cuz I'm not that creative when it comes to names. Lol. **


End file.
